Ojamajo Doremi clef: Pop-Chan arrives
by washingtonindiaprettydress
Summary: Doremi is throwing a party for Sonic, and her little sister Poppu wants to join in on the fun, but Pop needs to work on behaving well for the special guest...so Doremi asks a manners expert to train her in time for the party! What could go wrong? Actually, a lot because that lady is no mere teacher...it's really the evil ogre Pierre in disguise! Will Doremi find out in time?


(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime seen in this fanfiction. Sonic the hedgehog is owned by Sega and Archie comics, Ojamajo Doremi is owned by Toei animation, Sugar rune is owned by a manga writer who I forgot the name of, and Lazytown is owned by Magnus Scheving. Without further ado, thank u 4 reading, and I hope u enjoy.)

Episode 25: Pop-Chan arrives/A thank you party

Intro

Up in the vast skies in the peaceful town of witch-burg, resides a blue airship owned by the town's own hero, Sonic hedgehog. And that's just who you would find if you went in there. Inside the airship, Sonic and Tails were doing their usual activities. Sonic was playing around with a soccer ball, Tails was on his tablet, and all in all, it was peaceful. Then Sonic went over to the water storage to get a drink. The airship he was entrusted with belonged to Rocking Robin that was until Robin quit and Sonic took over his job keeping the town safe. It sure was hard, but with the help of Tails and the Ojamajos, Sonic felt like he could do anything. Sonic put a plastic cup under the water dispenser, and a stream of water flowed into the cup. Sonic picked it up, and walked right over to Tails, who was thinking to himself. "It sure has been quit here." The two-tailed fox said woefully. "Yeah, sure has." The blue hedgehog replied. Then suddenly, a loud voice came from out of the sky.  
"Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling!"

Sonic spewed the cup from his mouth, and pondered for a moment. "Huh, why does that voice sound so familiar?" But just as Tails could react, in flew an Ojamajo he hadn't seen in a while-Pop Harukaze! "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" In her red witch outfit, Pop flew in on her broom, and unfortunately, right towards Tails. She flew into his face and smacked against a wall.

"Ow!" Tails shouted as he fell back to the floor. But Tails didn't waste a minute moaning in pain. Even though he was hurt, he was hoping for an explanation. Pop landed, got off her broom, and started to brush off the dust. "Sorry." The red witch said. "Guess I got a little bit too excited, huh?" Just then, Pop's fairy Fafa flew in, saying "You darn were too excited! You were so fast I couldn't keep up! Please slow down!" Sonic walked over to Pop. "I wouldn't immediately put the blame on her. I do appreciate fast kids, thanks for asking." "Uh, Sonic? Fafa didn't ask you." Sonic turned around to see Tails standing there. He looked a little bit annoyed. Then his attention turned back to Pop. "Uh, but anyway, next time don't slam my buddy into a wall, okay?" Pop nodded. "So what are you doing here?" Tails asked. "Though since you seem to have passed your final witch exam, you're probably here for your reward-a stay in the town of witch-burg." Pop walked away and scoffed. "Pfft, no! I wanted to stay in the human world with my parents so I can keep in touch with my friends. I'm here to-""To visit Doremi-Chan! Yep, that's right, no doubt about it!" Fafa interrupted. Pop looked over her with an angry look on her face. "Yes, I am here to visit my loving, kind, sister." Then she walked back over to her broom. "Hey, ya' leavin' already?" Sonic said as he walked over to Pop and Fafa, about to leave. "Sorry, but I just have to see Doremi and the other-oh, and I have to show them my new catchphrase! Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling!" Pop jumped on her broom, and flew out the door with Fafa. "So _that's_ what that jingle means." Sonic thought.

(And now the theme song)

"Pa-pa-pa, pa-pa-pa-pa, pa-pa-pa! (wiki wiki whoo!)

I've got a secret, I can't tell! (Shhh)

Guess I better cast my spell!

Don't you worry, just you wait!

Everything's gonna be great!

Just like magic, watch and see.

Ojamajo Doremi!

Like magic, one two three

Just like magic, that's me!

Ba-ba-ba, pa-pa-pa-pa, ba-ba-ba! (wiki wiki whoo!)

This little witch is pink and keen,

The sweetest witch you'll ever meet!

We've each got a broom, and a crystal ball,

We've got a friendship, we've got a bond!

Just like magic, watch and see.

Ojamajo Doremi!

Like magic, one two three.

Just like magic, you and me!

Like magic, watch and see.

Ojamajo Doremi!

Like magic, one two three.

Just like magic, that's me!"

Chapter one: Welcome to the town Pop-Chan

In the house of Chocolate, the mayor of witch-burg, Chocolate herself was putting together a breakfast for her and her guest, Doremi Harukaze. As she cooked, the smell of pancakes and waffles filled the air. And soon enough, Doremi herself came into the room, with her fairy Dodo traveling behind. "Good morning Doremi-Chan. You're up awfully early today. And…holding a clipboard." Doremi looked up, then looked at the clipboard she had in her hands. "Oh, hehehe. Sorry. But this is no ordinary clipboard." Chocolate looked up from making pancakes and stared at the pink witch. "Umm, okay...what's it for?" Doremi laughed. "It's just my official magical witch party planner clipboard!" Chocolate just stayed confused. "Soo, you plan parties with that thing?" Dodo came up to Chocolate and said "It's for a party she's throwing. She told me that she wants to throw a surprise party for someone special. But I can't tell you who it is, or else you wouldn't be able to find out on your own, hehehe!" Chocolate laughed along too. "Oh, by the way, can I have the party over here? I think that it would be a good place to throw it." Doremi said. Chocolate paused. "WHAT? With all your wild friends?" Doremi lowered her head in shame. "JK! Of course you could have the party here!" Doremi's face lit up with pride, but then it came back, the peppy cheery voice-of Pop-Chan.

"Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling!"

Once again, Pop flew into the room and crashed into the wall. Doremi just stood in place with surprise. "P-Poppu-Chan?! What are you doing here?!" Pop got up and started to brush up before seeing Doremi's face. "Doremi-Chan!" Pop jump on Doremi and hugged her to death. Chocolate ran over to her with concern. "Doremi-Chan! Are you okay?" Doremi just layed there on the kitchen floor. "Ch-Chocolate-Chan, meet P-Pop-Chan….my little sister…" At that point, Pop got up and began her speech just as Fafa rode on in. "Yep, that's me, Poppu-Chan! And I'm here because I heard something about a party!" "And Because she wanted to visit you." Fafa interrupted. Pop looked at Fafa in anger. Doremi got up and started to reply. "You came to visit me? That's great! And I'm assuming you want to hear about the party next." Pop nodded. Dodo rode up and said "The party is for Sonic-Chan. Ever since he was appointed as the new town hero, he's always done nice stuff for us, and so this is a way to say thanks!" Doremi turned her head to Dodo with an aggravated look on her face. "I just ruined the suspense of the whole 'surprise guest' thing, didn't I?" Doremi nodded. Then Pop returned to speaking. "OOHHH! A party for Sonic-Chan himself? Can I come? Please, please, PLEASE?" She gave Doremi a baby doll eyes look. Doremi started to sweat. How could she say such words without hurting her sister's feelings? "Well, see…. The thing Pop-Chan, is that this party has to be perfect…and that means we all have to be on our best behavior for Sonic-Chan. And…you seem a little too…excitable for that. So, I don't know if I can invite you…" Pop was saddened. She lowered her head and began to cry. "You don't 'sniff' want to invite me? Your little sis?" Doremi felt bad for saying such words. Chocolate and the fairies just stood nearby while the two witches had their drama. "Oh, Poppu-Chan…look, I'm sorry, it's just… I want this party to be successful so we don't feel Sonic-Chan's wrath, okay? I can invite you…" Pop's face lit up. "But under one condition. " "Sure! I'll do anything, yes way, yes how!" Doremi sighed. Hopefully she Pop could achieve her request. "Pop, you have to promise me you'll be on your best behavior. Otherwise, we'll upset Sonic-Chan." Pop snapped her fingers. "Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling! You bet I can be on my best behavior! Come on, let's go tell the others!" And with that out of the way, Pop grabbed her broom and ran out the door. Doremi sighed again. "I'm gonna go grab my broom, and tell the others about the party!" Doremi and Dodo left for the bedroom, and Chocolate continued her baking. "Don't 4get to eat breakfast before you leave! And what was that song Pop-Chan was singing?"

Chapter two: Pop, meet the Ojamajos

The witches Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and their fairies were sitting on a bench enjoying Lucky charm soda. As they drunk, the only thing that was making any noise was the slurping of the straws. That is, until Momoko finished her cup and let out a nose-tickling burp. "Oh, excuse me." Momoko said with embarrassment. The group was silent until they all burst out laughing. "Oh, I love the burps of Lucky charms soda! One of these days, someone will even invent a spell to make sure It happens every time!" They all continued giggling, until Doremi walked by. "Doremi-Chan!" The girls cried. Then they all got up from the bench before Pop came by.

"Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling!"

Pop flew in from the sky with a look of anticipation on her face. She unfortunately flew right into Doremi, sending then to the ground. "D-Doremi-Chan! Are you okay?" Hazuki asked. "Yeah..Pop-Chan…you promised.." "That wasn't my fault thought though. Blame it on the wind." Doremi got up and shook it off. "Anyway, we came here because we have some very exciting news! We are throwing…drumroll please! Ta-da! A party for Sonic-Chan!" The others looked in amazement. "A party? That sounds assume!" "Are we throwing it, or are you and Pop throwing it?" "When is it happening." Doremi quickly answered all of her friend's questions. "Yes it is, we are all throwing the party, and it's today." Then everyone looked as if they had seen a ghost. It was probably because they felt like idiots for asking those questions. "Uh, thanks." They all said. Doremi sighed and Pop rushed over to her. "What do you witches say? Are you in for planning this party or are you not?" Everyone nodded and Doremi replied "Good. Now let's get back to Chocolate's house so we can start planning." And they all started walking towards the house where Chocolate lived.

Meanwhile, In the dark and stinky underground of witch-burg, there lived an ogre boy named Pierre. Pierre hated people who were happy and peppy, and even more, witches. The Ojamajos have stopped his plans before, but Pierre was confident that he would stop them again. But Pierre should never get too confident. Especially if it was about making the town a lonely place to live. Pierre was just sitting in his chair minding his own business…until an annoying sound interrupted his nap. "Oh, this party is going to be so great!" said Hazuki's voice coming from the intercom in Pierre's lair. This woke up the ogre boy and sent him into a downward spiral. "Bah! Can't those kids stay quiet FOR ONE SECOND?!" Pierre shouted with his whole voice. He walked up the periscope, and looked into it. The outside world was just as happy-go-lucky as ever. The girls were walking down the street and talking. "Oh, it's just those bothersome witches…oh, and pinky has a mini-me style clone with her too. Ugh." "Doremi-Chan! Doremi-Chan! I'm coming to the party too, right?" barked Pop. "Poppu…I've already told you, you can come to Sonic-Chan's party, but you must be on your best behavior, okay?" Pop nodded. Pierre got an idea. "So the party is for the hedgehog, eh? And pinky wants mini-me to be on her best behavior for him? Nobody likes kids that misbehave after all…I'll just have to make sure she does…so that hedgehog can hate on her at his own party…all I need is a little disguise." And now with a plan in motion, first Pierre needed a disguise to trick the eyes. In his clothing chambers, Pierre had a tuxedo, a nightgown, a monkey, a schoolboy…and of course, an old woman's dress. "Ah, this will be perfect. Now to put it on." Pierre pushed a button, pulled a lever, and the dress magically warped onto him. When Pierre put it on, his first thought was "Does this make my hips look big?" But then turned to the mirror and put on some lip gloss. "Now I'm believable. Now, to do some 'research' on manners." Pierre went over to a table and picked up "The book of manners: for witches 10-13". Pierre turned it to page one. "Rule number one: Always say please and thank you. WHAT? THEY MUST BE JOKING! WHAT A WASTE OF WORDS!" Pierre turned to page two. "Rule number two: Chew with your mouth closed. HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT?! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET FOOD IN THERE!" Pierre turned the page. "Rule number three: Don't eat certain foods with your fingers. "WHAT? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO EAT CERTAIN FOODDS WITH? SILVERWARE?" Pierre turned the page once more. "Rule number four: Always smile. WELL THAT'S JUST DUMB!" Finally, Pierre closed the book, and made his way toward the surface. Until he tripped on the high heels that came with the dress. "Whomever came up with high heels must have been way too short." Pierre thought

Chapter three: Let's bake a cake

"Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling!" Pop cheered as the group walked through the door with their respective fairies. Doremi sat at the head of the kitchen island. "Okay girls, it's time to get down to business! We need decorations, food, music...oh, and we need a cake for Sonic-Chan!" "Let's start off with the cake, because the cake is the hardest." Dodo replied. All of the girls nodded. "Ojamajos, get your pastier outfits on, and let's do this!" Onpu cheered. Doremi put her hand on her crystal ball and began a spell.

"We have a cake to bake right now, so we need our pastier uniforms now!"

And with a wisp of magic, all of the girls transformed into pastier witches. In little dresses and with intercoms, complete with mini capes for their crystal balls. "Lets get to the cake!" Everyone cheered.

(And this is where they play the song "Sweet Sp!ce" from Aikatsu, but I don't know the English lyrics.)

"Say oh! GO, GO! Sweet Sp!ce!

Sekai Made Hashine! Chizu ni nai michi datte, OK! Susumeba michi ni naru!

Hi-touch! Kawasu tabi ni (itsumo) hitori janai zetti tsuyoku nareru (hora ne) warai atchao!

Hi-fi! Kororo no koe kikoeru yo! Donna toki mo kyori tobi koeru kurai!

Pinch hodo, hotomi kirarin, kimi do dakara!

(Corus)

Run my way! Go sensation!

Ranman de iko ze seishun!

Run my way, go evolution!  
Ganbatte iko it's a show!

Run my way! Go sensation!

Ranman de iko seishun!

Run my way, go evolution!  
Ganbatte iko issho desho!

Sekai made Hashine! Chizu wa ato kara datte, OK!

Yume mite, tomarenai!

Zenkai de iko mirai!

Ugoki hajimeterun da, all right!

Dokidoki, to wa, SWEET SP!CE!YEAH

(Song end)

After a long period of time, the girls and fairies had the cake batter made, the icing for later, and the batter was sitting in three baking pans. "Now for the secret ingredient!" Doremi cheered. "Ohhh, fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling! It's time for _the_ secret ingredient Fafa!" Doremi and the others took out their passier porons, and set to work on their magic. "I wish that whoever eats this cake has good fortune!" Doremi cried. And she cast a spell on the batter. "I wish that whoever eats this cake feels happy!" Momoko cried. And she cast a spell as well. "I wish that this cake will be delicious for someone even without an appetite!" Aiko cried. And she also cast a spell. "I wish that whoever eats this cake will believe in themselves!" Hazuki cried. And her spell was casted. "And I wish that whoever eats this cake will have a good hair day!" Onpu cried. And her spell was casted lastly. Then it was time to put the cake in the oven. The only thing standing in their way has Pop. "Can I have a taste? Please?" She put out her big puppy-dog eyes. "Pop-Chan…the cake hasn't even been baked yet. I promise, once it's done with baking , cooling, and icing, you can have a taste." Pop's face lit up with cheer. "Wait…how long will baking, cooling and icing take?" Hazuki took out her calculator. "Well, baking takes half an hour, cooling takes twenty minutes, and the icing shout be at least ten minutes…so, an hour." "Oh, an hour?!" Pop whined. "That's forever!" Doremi sighed and put the cake pans into the oven. Then she took Pop and the fairies to the living room. "Fairies, make sure that you keep an eye on Pop while we take care of the party and everything, okay?" The fairies nodded and Doremi walked back into the kitchen to give everyone their assignments. "Okay, Onpu and Aiko will be in charge of the decorations, Momoko will be on charge of getting food and drinks-please try not to eat them-and Hazuki and I will take care of the cake. Oh, and I'll ask Chocolate to do some repairs around the house and I'll have to work on a new dance! Not to mention that Onpu will also be taking care of party music." Doremi tore the clipboard papers containing all of that information and gave it to members of the team. "Got it!" said everyone. And Onpu, Aiko, and Momoko ran out the door while Doremi and Hazuki were still inside. "I'll give Chocolate her assignment later. Right now let's get to work on that cake!"

The time passed and soon it was almost 11:00 in the morning. The cake had been taken out of the oven, cooled down, and Doremi and Hazuki were starting to work on the icing just as the others were coming back. Pop meanwhile, was sitting in the living room with the fairies reading chapter books. "Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling!" Pop cheered as the other Ojamjos were walking back into the house. "Is the cake ready yet?! Is it?" "Not yet, but it will be when I'm done icing the cake! Girls, how did you do with party supplies?" Onpu and the others tossed a bunch of plastic bags onto the kitchen island, each full of party items. Onpu opened her bag, which was filled with music tapes. "I got all of the songs we need for Sonic-Chan's party." Then Aiko opened her bag to reveal a bunch of party decorations. "I have streamers, balloons, garland, confetti, and fairy lights." Aiko's fairy Mimi then stared at her. "No offence." The blue-haired witch replied. Then Momoko opened her bags to reveal a ton of sweets, fruits, and sodas. "I was going to make it all sweets, but I knew that we at least needed something healthy too." And that was everything they needed-so far. "Great, but we still have to set it all up. And I have to work on my dance routine, not to mention we'll need to get some gifts for Sonic-Chan." Doremi exclaimed as she stuck lollipops onto the cake. "Don't worry, we still have some time. Girls, when we're done, how about a little shopping trip for gifts?" All of the Ojamajos agreed with her. The cake was finished after Hazuki placed one more strawberry on top. "There, perfect." "Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling! I've never seen anything so delicious! Can I have a taste now, please?!" Doremi gave in and kept her promise. "Yes Pop, you can have a taste of the cake."

Pop picked up a spoon, scoped a small piece of the cake, and plopped it in her mouth. For a few seconds, she chewed and then swallowed the piece. "It's delicious!" Pop said before letting out a small burp. The Ojamajos laughed with anticipation. "Poppu-Chan…at least say excuse me. Remember, we have to behave for Sonic-Chan at the party, okay?" Pop put her spoon down and a sad expression came to her face. "Doremi-Chan…what if I can't behave at the party?" Doremi put a look of confusion on her face. "Oh Pop, I'm sure that you can. But maybe you just need a little help."

Outside, Pierre was in his old woman disguise and ready to put his plan into action. "Nobody likes kids that misbehave. Oh, time to manipulate pinky's mini-me style clone. And sent that hedgehog away…" And as Doremi and co. were pondering what to do, Pierre was shouting out "Manners! Manners! Lesson about manners!" in a high pitched voice. Doremi heard the squeaky voice, and felt an idea coming on. "Lessons about manners? Pop-Chan, that's perfect for you! Girls, let's get Pop-Chan some help!" And the girls ran over to see Pierre in his old woman dress. "For those of you who don't notice that rock there, have a nice trip." Aiko said with her hands behind her back. And sure enough, Momoko tripped on that very rock. "I warned ya." Said Aiko.

Chapter four: Pierre's plot begins

Doremi and Pop ran over to the table that Pierre in disguise was sitting at. "Excuse me, but do you specialize in things like etiquette training?" "Well, I sure do! I even wrote a book about it! Whatever you need to know is safely in my hands!" Pierre opened up the book to reveal cursive handwriting that nobody could read. Doremi was festinated by all of the words. "My little sister wants to come to my party, but she needs to be on her best behavior. So could you help her while me and my friends get the party ready?" "Oh, absolutely! Whatever you need my dear, whatever you need." Doremi felt hope for her little sis. "Pop, this nice Majo is going to give you a few lessons in manners, while me and the others get the rest of the party set, okay?" Pop nodded and Doremi left her in Pierre's dastardly care. "So, what problems do you have exactly?" "Um, well I don't know. Could you maybe just help with whatever possible?" Pierre sighed. "Of course! Whatever you may need my dear!"

While Pierre began to manipulate Pop, Doremi was chatting with Chocolate. "Oh, Chocó-Chan, can you do some repairs around your house before the party? I want Sonic-Chan to be impressed." "Sure Doremi-Chan. I'd love to help with your party. Plus, if I keep getting myself into danger I can distract Sonic-Chan." Doremi sighed and gave Chocolate a list of chores to do around her house. Things like weeding, mowing, fixing the electric box, and even trimming the trees around the house. "Please fix these things in time for the party. Oh, and try to keep the whole party thing a secret from Sonic, okay?" Chocolate nodded and walked off to do her tasks.

Chocolate found herself back in front of her house again. While the Ojamajos were busy inside, Chocó-Chan had to get bust outside. "Okay, let's see….hmm, trim the tree branches on the tree outside your house. Sounds easy enough." Chocolate found a toolbox in her house and walked over to the tree. It was very tall, and the only way to get up to that magical tree was either a ladder or levitation magic. But a ladder was there at the base of the tree, so I can only see it as convenience. Chocolate climbed the ladder one step at a time. "Alright then, let's do this." And so Chocolate began to trim the overgrown branches. "Snip, snip, snip. So, sow, so Dry your eyes and wipe your nose." But suddenly, the ladder at the base of the tree fell off and landed with a crash. "Uh oh." Chocolate slipped and dropped her clippers! She grabbed onto the only tree branch and felt herself losing grip. "HELP ME!" But it was too late. Chocolate held on, tried to let go, and…failed.

But just as Chocó-Chan thought she was going to break all of her bones, there he was. Chocolate thought that the last thing she was going to feel was the hard ground, but instead, she felt two soft, gloved paws. "I know I'm charming, but you don't have to 'fall' for me, hehe." Chocolate opened her eyes and looked up to see Sonic himself, holding her in his hedgehog paws. "Th-thanks Sonic-Chan, but I wasn't expecting to see you here." "Well, you should!" said another familiar voice from out of nowhere. And there was Tails, coming to see his best bud and the mayor. "Sonic!" Tails yelled as he flew over the brick wall using his twin tails, "Are you and Chocolate alright?!" The young fox sounded worried, like he had just seen a ghost. "Uh, sorry T. I really shouldn't have just left you there when the earpiece beeped. Guess my senses of heroism got the best of me." Tails nodded and turned his attention to Chocolate. "Are those…three clippers? You were…trimming the tree?" Sonic realized this too. "You don't normally trim the trees unless there's a desperate need." Chocó-Chan blushed. She was asked by Doremi to do these repairs because she wanted the place to look nice for the surprise party. "I have to keep the party a secret. Otherwise I might spoil the suspense…" Chocolate thought. "Um, well, I-it's chore day!" "Chore day?" the boys asked. "Y-yeah , ya'know, there's always that one day of the year where you gotta, do all the chores. A-and still have a whole list of things to get done! SEE?" Chocolate showed the piece of pink paper that Doremi gave her. "Uh, that sheet of paper is pink…you normally use plain white paper." Sonic commented. Now Chocolate was really in a fix. How could she get out of this one now? "Well, I was out of my regular paper…a-and so I borrowed some of Doremi-Chan's paper! T-that makes sense, right?!" Sonic nodded with suspicion. "Hopefully, she isn't a victim of one of Pierre's nasty plans." Tails thought. "Well, me and T will be around witch-burg if you need anything. Good luck with your…chore day." And Sonic took off like a blue blur, with Tails following close behind. Chocolate waved goodbye and looked back at her list. "I feel like I won't be able to get out of the next panic attack." She thought. "Hmm, next up, moving the wood piles in back."

Chapter five: Trouble happens on the wrong side of the witch world

While the other Ojamajos and their fairies were taking care of the party, Pierre was taking care of Pop, who was helping herself to big dish of icing cream. "So what can I help you with mini me-I mean little girl?" Pierre's sweet tone was completely fooling the red witch. "Well, actually, I do seem to have a problem with-urrrp! Burping at random." Pierre saw the opportunity to turn the party into disaster. "Oh, I don't know what to do! The burps just sneak onto my mouth…" Pop cried with her head buried in her hands. "Ah, so that's the case. Well you should know young child, that burping isn't wrong." Pop lifted her head up. "But, Doremi says that I can't burp a random. At least, I think she said that." Pierre put his evil hand on her shoulder. "Honestly, it really isn't a big deal. Just burp as load as you want. And in order to make it more often, eat more sugary cakes and candy my dear!" Pierre wasn't sugarcoating her. He was pouring a layer of mischief onto the red witch. "Please...Eat a nice chunk of cupcake." Pierre bribed her with a cupcake, covered in sugary, energy-melting icing. "How do I know that it's really right?" Pop protested. Pierre was getting annoyed. But he couldn't lose his temper here. Instead, took a huge can of Oy cola, and chugged the whole thing down. There was an incredibly long moment of quiet before the disguised ogre let out a huge burp. Pop giggled. But just then, Fafa came into the room, curious to what was happening. "What is that so-called manners expert doing?" Pop finally gave in and plopped the whole cupcake in her mouth. And Pop let out a huge burp from her throat. "That. Was. Awesome! Oh, fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling! I need to do more like that at the party! I need more sugar!" Pop began to jump all over the furniture, and had a sugar rush. And just as Onpu was carrying a pile of boxes-presumably presents-into the house. Her fairy Roro followed behind her, and when she saw Pop zoom by, she thought she was just plain happy. But little did she know It wasn't. As Fafa flew up to Roro, the purple fairy asked her "How's the training going?" "Not so well." Fafa responded.

In the back of Chocolate's house, Chocolate was stacking very heavy piles of wood. Some big, some small, and some covered in termites. Yuck. The orange-haired witch picked up another pile of heavy wood, but his one was heavier than the others. Chocolate was close to falling over backward. "Whoa! A little help here please?" And luckily, Sonic and Tails heard her cries. As Chocolate tripped on a stiff rock, Sonic grabbed her by the arms full of wood. Chocolate dropped her belongings, bent down to pick them up, and turned to the animal duo waiting for thanks. "Are you okay? Did you scratch yourself?" "No, I'm just doing the wood-moving fraction of chore day. Thanks for the save." Sonic began awkwardly staring at her wood. "Not to be rude or anything, but do you need some help with all this wood?" Chocolate turned around to see a huge pile of wood that looked like it would take weeks. "Um, I guess I could use a few more hands-er, paws." And so they took charge of the wood piling. But Chocolate was still worried about randomly blurting out anything about the surprise party to the boys, much less if they were going to constantly help her. But she already had her excuse, so all was well. Just as they were putting the last chunks of wood into a pile, Sonics' crystal earpiece beeped. "Sonic, your crystal!" And sure enough, there was the crystal. "Someone else is in danger. Sorry, but we've gotta go." They took off again, and now the only thing Chocolate had to worry about was picking up the last wood. "That should do it." She said as she placed that last block of wood. "Now what…hmm. Repair the fence. Alright."

Chapter six: More mean manipulations

Doremi was walking along happily. She held a boom box and a clip board, and she was going to the park with her fairy Dodo. "I don't know what I was so worried about Dodo. Now that Pop is under the care of that manners expert, I can work on my dance, the others can work on setting up the party, and Sonic will enjoy the party all in all." Doremi put the boom box and clipboard down and turned the music on. As she dance to the beat, she hoped that that manners expert was helping her. Oh, if only she knew.

Meanwhile, the presents for Sonics' party were all stacked up. Pop was so enthusiastic about it she couldn't resist opening the presents. "Oh, I really, really want to see what's inside this one! Oh, I want to open it sooooo badly! Problem is it's for Sonic-Chan…" Pop lowered her dead in shame. But only Pierre saw this as a good thing. "Oh, if only those presents were for you. Because when you give them away, they're gone forever." Pop looked up. "F-forever? That's a really long time…" Fafa was sitting under the table , listening in on their conversation. "Who is that lady?" Back on top of the table, Pop didn't know she was being tricked into misbehaving. "What can I do to make them not go away?" "Well, why don't you open them for yourself, and then see my mini-me style, I-I mean chibi moon!" Pop just didn't know. She was so convinced in this manners expert thing that she couldn't think about the lady being Pierre. "Won't I get in trouble if I take things without permission? Won't I? Then I might not be allowed to come to the party at all!" "Yeah, don't listen to that horrible advice Poppu!" Fafa quietly cheered. But Pierre continued on. He wasn't giving up. "Please child, you want these gifts right?" Pop nodded. "Then go get them when the bothersome witches aren't looking" Pierre said in a sinister tone. Pop lost her marbles and fell for it. "FA LA DAY LA DONG DING, NOW I AM A WITCHLING! I need these presents, even if they aren't for me!" And so Pop began to rip open one of the gifts. "Oh no, this is bad." Exclaimed Fafa. Pop ripped open the wrapping paper of a soccer ball and Pierre just sat there with a smile. Roro flew by, not really noticing the situation. As Fafa flew by, she asked "What's up Fafa?" How did Fafa respond? "Oh Roro, it only looks like Pop is in deep, deep, magical trouble." They were the only ones suspicious.

Back in front of the house, as the Ojamjos were haven't noticed the trouble was because they were more focused on setting up the décor and food. They were also working on things like party outfits. If only they would take a moment to be suspicious. Chocolate was working on fixing the fence in front of her house, just as her friend Vanilla was walking by. "Hello Chocolate. What are you doing?" Chocolate looked up and saw the white-haired witch. "Oh, hey Vanilla. I'm just…" The chore day lie got to her. "Chore day." Vanilla wasn't sure if she could believe it. "Chore…day?" Chocolate realized she told Vanilla the wrong thing. "Oh, sorry. I told the wrong thing. I'm doing chores because Doremi asked me to for the party she's throwing." Now Vanilla got it. "Oh, okay. Carry on with the…chores." And so Vanilla walked away, just as Chocolate had stubbed her finger. "Ow, that smarts!" Chocolate put her hammer down and went inside to get a band-aid. Just as Sonic and Tails were walking past. "Oh, hey Chocó-Chan. How's chore day going?" Chocolate lied down and replied "Not so well. " Tails picked up the hammer. "Do you want us to fix your fence for you? If your okay with that." Chocolate wanted to give up her work, but couldn't for Doremi's sake. So she said "As much as I'd like to, no. I can't let others do the work that I'm supposed to do." "Oh, okay." Said Sonic and he along with Tails kept on walking. "Oh, that was close. Now to get a band-aid. Sugar rune! Chocó rune! Band-aids, appear!" And that's exactly what happened.

Meanwhile, Doremi had finished her dance routine and had called all of the Ojamajos to where she was. As soon as they all got there, Doremi started her speech. "Ok, now that we-wait a minute, where's Pop-Chan? Can't be a party without my little sis!" "Oh, she's at home with Fafa and Roro." Said Momoko's fairy, Nini. "They wanted to be close to that manners expert." Doremi sighed. "Well, at least I know she's in capable hands. Anyway, the party is set, and all we have to do now is get Sonic-Chan and Tails-Chan over to the house. Did someone check that the party is set?" "Food, soda, and cake are all one the table, the gifts are in place, and decorations are on the walls!" Aiko cheered. "Did someone check to make sure all the food is okay?" "Aside from the few amounts of food that we gave Pop, we are at full stock and with nothing Sonic is allergic to." Momoko cried. "How are we for music?" "A boom box has been put into position and is stocked with CDs for your dance routine." Yelled Onpu. "And are the repairs around the house done?" "I just checked with Chocolate and everything is fixed." Hazuki exclaimed. "Than WE ARE READY!"

Chapter seven: Oh dear! Party mess?

At this point, Sonic and Tails were back in the airship, still going about their daily activities. But meanwhile, below the airship, Doremi and the Ojamajos were standing by the postbox, ready to send the message to their animal friends. "This should get them to come over here." And so Doremi put the mail tube in the slot and pulled the heavy lever. The tube flew up, up, up, and towards the blue airship. And I flew into the slot for letters and mail. In the airship, the tube popped out of the small hole where letters came though. What a coincidence that Sonic just happened to be standing over it-much less with his arm in position to grab it. When the tube landed in his paws, the blue hedgehog called out "T, we've got mail." And opened the tube to reveal a letter. "What does it say Sonic?" Tails asked, running over to his best bud. "Hmmm, meet me and the Ojamajos by the mailbox. Please hurry. Come on T, we're going to see the girls." Sonic walked out onto the door platform with Tails and called out "Skychaser!" before jumping down. Miraculously, just in time the skychaser had jumped out of its place in the airship. And just in time, Sonic landed on it with Tails shortly following. And so the two rushed to see what the girls were up to.

When they got to the mailbox where Doremi and the others were, they had stopped just in time before they nearly smashed the Ojamajos to pieces. There was a loud 'screech' when they had landed the skychaser. And after a cloud of dust cleared, it was safe to interact. "S-Sonic-Chan! Are you and Tails alright?" Momoko asked in a panicked tone. "Yeah, we're fine. Anyway" Sonic said as he got up from the ground, "What's happening?" "I assume it has nothing to do with that crash. Probably should have taken the airship all together though." Tails commented. "Well, nothing to big, but we need you to close your eyes-Tails too-and come with us." Doremi exclaimed. The fairies were hovering inches away from the girl's heads. "Closed eyes and come with us? Seems interesting." So Sonic closed his eyes and let Doremi and Hazuki take his paws. "Right this way pal! We've got no time to lose!" Aiko cheered as they started their walk. Tails sighed and covered up his eyes too. Then Momoko and Onpu took his paws. And so they walked over to Chocolate's house for the big surprise party.

When they were just outside the mayor's house, Sonic asked "Are we there at all yet?" "Almost. Just a few more steps to go." Hazuki exclaimed. The fairies took charge and opened the door and to make sure their friends didn't bump their heads, Doremi and co. started walking backward. "Ready? One, two, three, surprise-" But when they turned around, instead of the party being perfect, it was a mess. The cake had been eaten, the décor had been ripped, and the only one not noticing this was the manners expert. "Doremi and co. could not believe their eyes! And guess who it was-Pop-Chan! "Uh, can we open our eyes now?" Doremi could _not_ let Sonic or Tails see this mess made her little sister. How could Pop do this? "P-Poppu-Chan…" Pop had finally realized who was home and Fafa and Roro came out of hiding. "Don't just stand there Fafa, do something!" "Pop…" "Uhhh, surprise?" Sonic was starting to get impatient. "Uh, can me and T open our eyes?" Doremi wanted to explain, but Aiko rushed in and pushed Sonic out the door. "We are experiencing, uh, technical difficulties, so uh, we need a second to repair this, Thanks!" When Sonic and Tails got outside, they had no idea what happened. And just as Doremi had closed the door, she felt something coming on.

"POP-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

And Doremi's volcano finally erupted. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE CAPABLE HANDS OF AN EXPERT! WHAT LEAD TO YOU LITARALLY DISTROYING THIS PARTY?!" But just before any other witch in the room could calm Doremi down, Fafa and Roro stopped her. "I-it wasn't het fault! Please, calm yourself!" Pop was sitting in a back corner, feeling sick from all the cake and yelling. "Urp. Excuse me." "Well, if it wasn't Pop's fault, then who did it?" How could Fafa let this make sense. "T-that manners expert! She's a fake!" What? The other Ojamajos looked confused. "She, she manipulated her! Please, calm down! Please, for your sister's sake!" Doremi finally calmed down, just as Sonic and Tails were coming back in. "Um, did we miss something?" The girls scrambled to explain the situation. "Uh, we kind of had a party accident…" It was just then Tails noticed something. "Why is there an old woman climbing out of your window?" There was a moment of quiet before Pop and the fairies pointed towards the window where Pierre was escaping. "Now, that the party is a total wreck, my work is no longer needed…" "Hey you!" Pierre stopped when he heard those two words. "We thought you were a manners expert, not a manners un-expert." Pop got up and saw Sonic looking right at her. "You okay? What happend?" Pop finally realized what she had done, and woke up in a panicked tone. "AH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sonic sighed. Then he saw the horde of girls trying to get that old woman. "Why did we trust you? You only turned the party sour!" They all shouted at once. "Well, let's just say that…this party is a dud! Haha!" Then the Pierre in a dress ran off. "she's getting away!" Tails shouted. Pop finally got up and called out "broomie!" Then she ran out the door with the others. "Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling!" Pop shouted in the air.

Chapter eight: Serves him right

The entire group chased after the 'old woman'. It was mainly Pop, who was angry about being tricked into doing mean things. "You can't stop me! You can't stop me now!" Pierre shouted with a loud voice. Then, he fell into a bush that got stuck on his head. "Oh, my, oof, ow jeez." "Keep going, she's slowing down, we have a chance!" Pop rushed past them. She was determined to catch her after the tricks she pulled. "I'll show you what happens when you come between a witch and her friends! Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling!" And Pop took off in a red flash. "Pop-Chan, wait up!" Doremi cried. "I'll catch up with her." Yelled Sonic and he took off in a blue blur. Just as he had caught up with Pop he tried to reach out to her, Pop sped up. "'sigh. I normally love to go fast, but that girl's gotta calm down." Tails tried to stop Pop from raging out, but instead her got smacked against another wall. "Ow, what is it with me and brooms today?" Pierre was halfway across town before Pop and Sonic caught up with him, and/or her. "Why did you trick me? Was it just ruining the party?" "Let's just say, I'm not who I say I am…" Then Sonic sped up next to him. "What? Why aren't you hating on mini-me you hedgehog?!" Sonic just sighed and tried to trap Pierre, but Pierre jumped out, and the bush left his head. Sonic screeched to a stop as the others caught up with him. "Oh no! It was Pierre-Chan the whole time! He always comes up with nasty tricks to try and ruin our fun!" Doremi and the others cried."Great, my cover has been blown." He thought with temptation. But Pop didn't care. She just zoomed like the wind. "It's time for you to pay for you actions Pierre!" Pop held her crystal ball in place and cast a spell.

"Big and squishy, yellow and sweet! Give me some butterscotch, pudding to eat!"

And with a snap of Pop's fingers, a huge purin appeared above Pierre's head. And with a 'plop', it landed right on him. "Bah! I hate purin! Oh, you bothersome-" But Pierre was interrupted by Sonic. "Let's not go there. Now, can I see that book of yours?" Pierre refused, but Sonic pulled the book out anyway. "This book doesn't even have a title." Sonic commented as he opened it. "And this is just random words in cursive." Doremi and the others rushed over to Sonic and Pop. "What's going on?" "Let's just say that in addition to ruining the party, Pierre also wrote his own fake book." Sonic exclaimed. It was just then when Pierre decided to get out of the sticky situation. "You haven't seen the last of me hedgehog and co.!" And he took off. The Ojamajos cheered at their victory, but Pop was just sitting all lonely in a corner. Sonic walked over to her. "What's wrong chibi moon?" "Oh, well, I wanted to behave and make the party perfect for you…but instead I made a total mess." And the red witch began to cry a little. Fafa flew over to her with a tissue. "T-thank you Fafa. 'pffft'" Doremi came over to see her little sister. "I'm sorry if I was a little bit pushy about you behaving well. Besides, if I hadn't been fooled by Pierre, none of this would have happened." And all of the Ojamajos remained silent. But then Sonic spoke. "Pop-Chan…you've given me something better than a party." Pop looked up. "Like what?" "Like your friendship." Then he kissed her on the gloved hand. The Ojamjos, Tails, and Pop's face lit up with pride. And to end the adventure, Pop shouted out "All together now!" Everyone chanted "Fa la day la dong ding, now I am a witchling! YEAH!

(Episode end, cue credits.)

"Throbbing throbbing DON, DON!

If this mysterious power appears, what shall I do? (What shall you do?)

Surprising, surprising BIN, BIN!

It's somehow very nice, oh do you envy me? (We envy you!)

Somehow everyday changes into Sunday,

There is an amusement park in the school,

Let's throw all unwilling homework-er-erks into the trash box!

Though I read a te-text book, such a tale isn't in it,

And if I ask a kitten, all it does is show its face.

But maybe really, really, I will be able to do it oohhhh!

With my loud voice, Pirika Pririrara!

Let's frolic, let's make merry, and let us sing!

Papa, mama, teacher, and snappish old men say noisy,

Just like a volcano the erupts violently.

Sound it in the sky, Pirika Pririrara!

Let's fly arou-ou-und without a care!

Got three marks on my test, but full points for my smile!

I feel throb, and excitement,

Forever, on and on, ever on and on, ever on and on!"


End file.
